


I'm right here Pika

by kurapikat



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crying, M/M, Sad, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurapikat/pseuds/kurapikat
Summary: Kurapika has a seizure in his sleep and leorio is there to comfort him after the shitty experience
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	I'm right here Pika

Kurapika has a seizure and leorio helps him through it. 

Possible Triggers: Seizure, blood, crying, dry heaving

( I am not very educated on the topic of seizures. I have never had a seizure myself, Nor have i witnessed one. So if you have any tips, or if I explain something wrong please feel free to comment. )

____________________________________________________________________________  
This is my first time ever writing. Like this is the first time I have written something other than in school. I don't like writing. That's why <3  
So if i were you i'd be prepared for MANY spelling errors and horrible punctuation.  
(PLEASE GIVE ME TIPS IN THE COMMENTS IM DESPERATE LMAO)  
____________________________________________________________________________

A light whimper is what wakes Leorio up. So quiet the he doesn't know that's what woke him up.  
His eyes search for the clock on his nightstand. 4:32 AM and he could see a light blue taking form in the sky already.  
“Winters a bitch”  
Leorio lightly mumbles while standing up to close the curtains. Quiet enough so he won't wake the kurta, sleeping peacefully next to him. For some reason the sun decided to rise an hour early this time of the year. Leorio was not in favor of it.  
Whilst the doctor slips back in bed, he takes a moment to look at the smaller man.  
Kurapika always had trouble falling asleep at night so seeing him resting almost felt like an achievement.  
The kurta was laying on his back. His head was turned the other way. It almost looked uncomfortable. Leorio wanted to put the kurta in a more comfortable position, but leorio knew to never wake up kurapika during his sleep. It never ended well.

The Doctor rested his head on a pillow and let sleep take him.

A sharp breath is what wakes him up this time.It sounds almost painful and forced.  
Leorios eyes go to the nightstand again. Only 4 minutes have passed.  
Huh? What woke me up again?  
That's when he hears it again. A breath, bitter and forced.  
He turned around to the source and saw Kurapika in the same position the first time he woke up. Except kurapikas head was tilted up and his mouth was ajar.  
“Kurapika?”  
Leorio asks the blonde.  
“Kurapika, what's going on”  
Kurpaikas head arches back into the pillow his head is resting on with another gasping breath.  
That's when the Doctor realizes.

Kurapika is having a seizure  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Kurapika has had many seizures before. They keep giving him medication. He even has a therapist for it, but it never stops the seizures.  
Leorio feels so bad for the smaller man. The seizures really do take a physical and mental toll on the kurta.  
One time kurapika had a seizure and went into a depressive episode. He didn't leave the bed for a week. The sounds of the kurta crying at night broke Leorios heart. He understood though. Kurapikas seizure had lasted for 2 whole hours and it left his body in pain for a while. 

Leorio quickly and gently took the blanket wrapped around the smaller man's torso and tossed it to the other side of the bed while he started saying comforting words towards the Kurta.  
“Oh baby its okay”  
He knew Kurapika couldn't hear him.  
“Im right here pika”  
Maybe he was saying it to comfort himself. He would never know for sure.  
Once Leorio got everything near Kurapika to the floor he took the pillow under the smaller man's head and replaced it with his jacket and turned kurapika to his side.  
Now that the boy was in the correct position, all Leorio could do is wait. That was his least favorite part. Watching his lover gasp and groan. Watching saliva run down his face and the kurtas back arch as his muscles contracted. He hated not being able to help in any other way.  
Leorio turned his head and looked for his phone.  
Groaning as he realized that it's on the other side of the room. Now realizing he cant time the seizures, he put his focus on kurapika. He’ll just have to use the clock on the nightstand for that.  
Suddenly Kurapikas head jerked back into the bed releasing another painful groan (almost a whimper) from him.  
"Shh shhh kurapika it's okay"  
Leorio hated seeing his lover in so much pain and not being able to help. Seeing the kurtas unseeing eyes stare off into the distance furrowed in pain whilst showing no emotion at the same time. The little noises he made during the contractions was what really hurt leorio the most. Like he was calling out for help, but nothing could be done.  
The doctor put a comforting hand on the smaller boys shoulder while continuing the long line of comforting words that the one receiving would never actually hear.  
Leorio noticed the wet tear roll down his face, quickly wiping it away.  
Soon Kurapikas jerking limbs and uneven, rough breathing slowed down.  
Leorio turned his head and checked the clock again. 4:58. Remembering that number in his head, he turned his eyes back to the boy laying underneath him. Eyes closed in concentration.  
He should wake soon  
After a while kurapika stopped contracting completely, only movements being a little jerk every once in a while. Kurapikas chest went up and down with every breath he took.  
"Don't worry baby, your bodies just getting itself in the right gear again"  
____________________________________________________________________________  
And eventually the kurtas eyes opened, confused with hints of pain.  
"There are those pretty eyes again"  
Leorio said while holding his hand on Kurapikas cheek.  
Completely ignoring the statement, Kurapika put a finger over his tounge and whimpered as his finger came out with blood on it.  
"Oh shit"  
He bit his tounge. Again  
"Let me go grab some water real quick  
Leorio said as he swiftly walked to the bathroom at the bottom of their bed they shared together.  
While Leorio made his way to the bathroom Kurapika wiped the saliva off his face. The pain in this joints caused him to tear up.  
"L-leorio. Did i h-ave another seizure"  
Kurapika said as tears started rolling down his cheek  
"Yea"  
Kurapika had an almost disappointed look on this face as he wiped his bloody finger on this black pants.  
The doctor filled the glass of water and started walking back to Kurapika  
"I'm s-sory. I'm r-realy fucking sorry"  
Kurapika said as a sob racked his body and he put his face in his hands.  
The doctor sat the glass down and took Kurapika into his arms  
"Nothing to be sorry about pika"  
Kurapika sobbed into Leorios white shirt  
"It. hurts"  
Kurapika said as he wrapped his own arms around his petite waist and moaned in pain.  
Leorio had thick tears running down his face this point  
"I know, I know"  
Leorio hated this part. Kurapika was hurting and so was leorio.  
"i-i"  
Kurapika shuddered, almost as if he didn't know what to say.  
Kurapika moaned in pain again and sat on the floor, Leorio following pursuit.  
"I-IT FUCKING HURTS LE-eORIO"  
Kurapika sobbed while rubbing up against Leorio. Kurapikas face was scrunched in pain with tears streaming down from his red puffy eyes.  
Leorio was crying.  
"I know pika, scream through it if you need im right here"  
Kurapika wrapped his arms around Leorios shoulders looking for any way to stop the pain, only to quickly wrap his arms around his waist. A fresh wave of pain shredded through his body causing him to sob.  
"Fuck. Fuck MY FUCKING LIFE"  
Leorio held him tighter.  
"Leorio i think im going to throw up"  
"Right now?"  
Kurapika nodded his head  
Leorio helped him stand up and walk to the other side of the bed, and sitting him sext to the trashcan.  
Kurapika whimpered and cried while Leorio went to retrieve the glass of water.  
When Leorio got to the glass he could hear Kurapika dry heaving between sobbs.  
Kurapika never thought that throwing up after a seizure would be so fucking painful.  
"FUCK TH-"  
Kurapika dry heaves  
"THIS HURTS so-so bad"  
Kurapika whimpers while bending over to dry heave again.  
"Shh its okay Pika. Deep breaths. when you can"  
_______________________________________At some point the dry heaving stoped. The kurta never able to accualy throw up anything other than his own saliva. When he was done he rested with leorio. The smaller boy cried in Leorios lap. His eyes barely open because of the great exhaustion from seizing, crying, and dry heaving.  
After a few minutes Kurapika was able to calm himself down to a runny nose and silent tears.  
Leorio urged his to take sips of the water every few seconds.  
"Can i-i uh bathroom?"  
Kurapika asked, fumbling up the words in his sleepy state.  
Leorio picked the smaller man up bridal style, causing a whimper of pain from kurapika. Leorios long legs made way to the bathroom.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Leorio held A firm hand on kurapikas shoulder just incase if he jerked again helping pull down his pants. Leorio stared at kurapikas face in the mirror. The smaller boys eyes a centimeter from sleep. Red. Puffy. Wet. Kurapika sniffles in snot preventing it from running down his face.  
"Okay im done"  
Kurapika quietly mumbled, almost inaudible to the human ear.  
The doctor carried the kurta to the bed and put his head down on a pillow. Leorio soon noticed that Kurapika was fast asleep.  
His brows furrowed as if he was still in pain, sweat running on his neck and forehead, and face wet from the tears.  
Leorio had already decided that he was not falling asleep again so he decided to watch over Kurapika incase he seized again.  
"Im the one who's sorry kurapika. I'll keep studying and one day your pain can stop"  
Leorio whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on Krapikas sweaty forehead.  
"For now ill be here for you"  
Leorio put himself next to the small boy and took out his phone, sending a message to Kurapikas doctor about the seizure and the time he stored in his head thanks to the nightstand clock. After pressing send he turned his phone off. Looking towards Kurapika he frowned noticing that more blood was running out of this mouth.  
How hard did you bike your fucking toung babe  
leorio wiped the blood away as gently as he could, careful to not wake Kuraika up.  
He will let Kurapika sleep, leaving the hospital trip for when he wakes up.  
"I love you, pika" 

HOLY SHIT THIS IS MY FIRST EVER PEICE. MY BABY (I'm posting this on my phone so sorry if things look a lil weird) ANYWAYS HOW DO YOU GUYS FEEL? (Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated) have a great day everyone :)  
-Kurapikat


End file.
